


A Boy and His Steed

by CaptMickey



Category: King's Quest (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, how Graham met his favorite and most loyal steed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMickey/pseuds/CaptMickey
Summary: When a small and fuzzy creature looks to be trapped, it's up to Graham to save it. After all, knights are triumphant and help everyone, no matter the species!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Boy and His Steed

If there was one thing that Graham loved doing, it was going to the town square with his mother. His siblings were usually busy with chores and his father more often then not had an ‘errand’ with the other knights, so being able to take a trip to the town with his mother was welcoming as there was someone for him to be with. 

Reaching in front of the store, his mother turned around and kneeled down to look at him, brushing back some of his brown curls. “Alright cookie, now you wait here, I’ll be back in just a moment. Okay?”

“Aww…” He pouted. “It’s boring to stand and wait.”

“Is it now?” She tilted her head before giving a sly grin. “Is it boring for a brave knight to stand guard?”

Blue eyes lit up and he quickly stood tall… well, as tall as a small child could. “No, it’s an honor!”

“So you’ll stand guard and wait while I do a quick errand inside?” She asked as Graham nodded eagerly. “That’s my knight.” She smiled and kissed the top of his head before heading inside, leaving the small child standing guard.

Time passed and that over excitement of standing watch was slowly diminishing as Graham found himself looking around, bored, for anything exciting to look at. So far the only thing exciting that happened was a merchant wandering by shouting about their latest wares (whatever that meant) and a cat that meowed by but quickly scurried off when Graham attempted to reach out and pet it. 

Standing guard, Graham decided, was boring.

He sat on the floor, his back on the wall to the store as he kept people watching, pretending in his mind what he would do or say for… some reason. But it was a peculiar individual with a peculiar cart that peculiarly strolled by. Cages of different sizes stacked on top of each other with only a thinly draped cloth on it. Graham tilted his head slightly when a breeze lifted the cloth just slightly revealing a small fuzzy creature, curled up, grabbing Graham’s undivided attention.

Graham looked to the door next to him, hearing his mom laughing with the people inside, most likely in a heavy conversation with whoever is in there (and the reason he’s waiting for as long as he is). 

A true knight always goes on investigations if something feels wrong. And this felt wrong.

Standing up from the floor, Graham followed the cart to a hidden back-alley leading towards the entry of the woods. He hid behind crates, trying to remain out of sight from the sketchy looking merchant and waited patiently as he made headway to a hidden store, leaving both the cart unattended and an opportunity wide open for the small curly haired brunet.

Quickly, Graham moved over to the cart and lifted the cloth just slightly to see what was inside. All of the cages were empty sans for one which contained the fuzzy orange furred creature he saw earlier curled up. Its ears perked and slowly the small thing, no bigger then both of his hands together, looked up at him with sad eyes. Well, to him anyways it looked sad. He couldn’t quite place his finger on what the small thing looked like as it appeared to be a mix of a gerbil, a hamster and a guinea pig (and possibly a fourth thing, but he had no clue).

“Hi.” Graham greeted, sticking his finger inside the cage and watched it slowly lean forward to sniff him, only to accidentally poke itself by leaning too far in causing Graham to giggle (if he didn’t know any better, the small creature let out a tiny but happy chirp). “My name is Graham, what’s yours?”

Another cheerful chirp, this time for sure.

“You don’t like it in here do you?” The small creature gave a sad chirp. Graham frowned, a knight doesn’t leave anyone in perils. That’s just not how his family rolls. Determination coursed through him as he leaned close to the small thing and whispered. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here.”

Noises were heard from behind the door, Graham knew he didn’t have much time and quickly went to work trying to figure out how to unlock the cage when the small creature let out a trill for his attention. Looking over, he spotted that the tiny thing was pawing below it, trying to guide Graham’s attention to the cart itself. Hanging there unguarded were the keys itself. Well, that solved one problem, Graham thought. But if the merchant came back and say that ALL of the cages were empty, they might be suspicious… so another idea struck and he quickly gathered all the reddish looking trash he can find and pile it together into a ball. Not… the most convincing, but it was better then nothing.

Grabbing the keys, Graham unlocked the creature’s cell and placed the trash inside, swapping it with the trash ball and closing it again, making sure to put everything in place before rushing off with the creature in hand. 

Panting back to the store front, Graham collapsed in front of it and opened his palm, seeing the creature curled up. That… that was exciting!! He didn’t expect to be able to do something good like a RESCUE! He felt a sense of pride in his chest bubbling up before remembering he was, in fact, still holding the former prisoner and placed it down gently. 

“You’re free to run off.” Graham permitted with what he thought a deep voice sounded like. “I hope you get home safely.”

The creature walked away for a moment before heading right back to Graham and nudging his leg. 

“Huh?” Graham tilted his head. “Um… you can go now. It’s safe.”

It chirped instead and nudged him once more, this time going for his hand. He was confused but Graham gently lifted it back up. “Are you asking to stay?”

A happy trill. Graham grinned. 

“I guess I need to give you a name then.” He shifted himself more comfortably, as did the small creature in his hands. “Hmm… lets see. What would be a good name for you?” He thought for a while, thinking of names ranging from Ken to Clementine when his eyes lit up. “Ah! I got it! Triumph!”

The creature tilted its head.

“Well, because the rescue mission was triumphant! Which my dad says it means a good thing. And you’re a good um… uh… well, you’re good. So Triumph.”

The creature- now named Triumph, looked to Graham and gave a happy trill.

Now to just convince his mom to let him keep Triumph.


End file.
